The present invention relates to apparatus for, and a method of, driving galleries, tunnels and other similar underground cavities hereinafter collectively referred to as tunnels.
In tunnel driving it is known to employ shields composed of a plurality of elongate cutter planks arranged side-by-side and supported and guided by one or more frames. The planks contact and define the tunnel wall and the tunnel advancement is effected by driving or displacing the planks forwardly individually or in groups in their longitudinal direction. To move the planks use can be made of hydraulic piston and cylinder units connected between the support frame or frames and a further separate frame disposed rearwardly of the tunnel working face relative to the support frame or frames. The further frame can then be moved in relation to the support frame or frames. The further frame can then be moved in relation to the support frame or frames or vice versa by operating the units by selectively locking the planks to the further frame advancement of the planks or of the support frame or frames can be achieved. When the support frame or frames are moved up within the planks it is known for the frame or frames to become jammed or blocked within the planks. Another difficulty encountered with apparatus of the kind described is the efficient control or steering of the direction of driving of the tunnel.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for and method of tunnel driving.